


First Time

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comic Con, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hall H, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Shy, Tom is sickeningly sweet, Vaginal Fingering, dream come true, innocent ofc, timid, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: So this is just going to be a 3 part thing. Rather cheesy, but a lot of fangirls fantasy I'm sure. Very shy and timid OFC loses her virginity to Tom Hiddleston after meeting him at Comic con.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a buzz of excitement all around the hall as people were waiting for the panel to start. Sigrid was especially excited as she stood at the front of the hall, right on front of the stage.

She was most excited to see Tom Hiddleston. Being a fan for years she had imagined this very moment for so long. Now, she was moments away from being right on front of him. Her hands were shaking with the excitement, so much so she couldn’t even hold her phone or camera steady.

They had just mentioned Thor: The Dark World when suddenly the lights went down.

Sigrid was confused as to what was going on, like everyone else in the hall. But then her entire body froze up and her heart started racing as she heard _his_ voice.

‘Humanity… Look how far you’ve fallen.’ His voice boomed around the hall, sending trembles through her entire body.

The hall erupted into cheers as everyone knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

Sigrid couldn’t believe what she was hearing as he continued with his speech. Her mind was on overload, even more so as suddenly the lights flickered back on.

And there he was. Loki.

He was stood on the stage, right on front of Sigrid. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had no idea how she didn’t faint or combust on the spot, right there and then. Even more so as he looked directly at her, with that intense and terrifying glare as he stepped to the edge of the stage and demanded attention.

Everyone started chanting ‘Loki!’ He basked in the power for a second, then he simply put his finger to his lips, silencing everyone straight away.

Sigrid tried to get her camera to take pictures, but her hands were shaking even more now and she couldn’t grasp it properly so she quickly gave up. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at any minute.

His presence alone demanded respect and he oozed power and dominance over the entire hall.

Sigrid was in a trance during Loki’s speech. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Until he looked directly in her direction again. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes widened as she quickly glanced away, unable to keep eye contact, but when she looked back at him he was still looking at her, smirking as he spoke.

He looked away and Sigrid let out a whoosh of air as she realized she had been holding her breath. Taking a few more deep breaths she concentrated on Loki as he finished up his speech, having the entire hall chant his name again. She could tell that he was loving every second of it, both as Loki and Tom himself.

As he went off stage, he glanced back at her one last time. Setting her knickers on fire for sure with the grin he had on his face and the twinkling in his eyes.

Sigrid had to get outside for some fresh air. She felt like her entire body was on fire and her legs were complete jelly as she tried to walk. Eventually she reached the doors and made her way outside. She leaned back against the wall and took in deep breaths as the cool air whipped across her face, cooling her down nicely.

She was about to go back inside when she heard the familiar sound that every Tom Hiddleston fan recognized. The ‘ehehehehe’ from around the corner of the building.

Curiosity got the better of her, so she curiously walked down the side of the building and looked round the back. She froze on the spot as she saw Tom, still in his Loki gear, speaking with someone. There was a large fence between them, obviously the celebrity entrance and there were many security guards lining the gates.

Sigrid watched from a distance as Tom spoke to the guy he was with. But then, he glanced up and spotted her. His smile grew larger and he waved at her. Sigrid freaked out and ducked back behind the wall. Her heart was racing once again and she found her shaking starting up again.

She let out a deep breath and decided to just go back inside. But as she started walking round the side of the building back to the front, she heard quick footsteps behind her.

‘Excuse me.’

Sigrid froze. She felt a shiver right down her spine as she knew that voice. It went right through her.

She was rooted to the spot, too scared to turn around. He couldn’t possibly be calling on her, could he?

Finally gaining the courage to turn around, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Right there, in front of her, was her idol. Dressed as her favorite character ever, Loki. As if Tom Hiddleston wouldn’t be intimidating enough, the fact he was in his Loki get up was even worse. He was much taller and broader than she had even imagined.

What didn’t help was that she not only idolised the man. But she had oh so many fantasies about him. Some nice and some naughty. She had always imagined and fantasized about losing her virginity with Tom. How perfect it would be.

‘Hello, darling. Are you alright?’ Tom asked as he noticed her face had went bright red.

‘I… I…’ Sigrid stuttered out, unable to get the words out.

‘You look like you need to sit down. Come with me.’ Tom said, concerned, as he placed his hand onto her back and gently led her round the back.

Sigrid felt like his hand was burning against her skin, even through her top. Her legs just walked of their own accord as she let Tom guide her round the back and through the gate, straight past security. Tom had slowed down his gait so that she didn’t have to jog to keep up with his impossibly long legs.

He took her inside the back of the building, backstage. She was in even more shock as he led her to a quiet corner and sat her down on a chair. He sat down next to her on his own chair, his long legs spread open as he leaned close to her.

‘Are you feeling ok?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ Sigrid managed to squeak out, over her initial shock.

‘It looked like you were going to pass out on me there, love.’ He chuckled.

 _So did I._ Sigrid thought to herself.

‘Are you enjoying comic con?’ Tom asked softly.

Sigrid looked at him, saying nothing for a second. Processing the situation that _Tom Hiddleston_ was sitting next to her and asking her an actual question.

‘I… Uh… Yeah, I am.’ She said quietly. But then she realized that she should say something more. ‘You were great. Loki is amazing… I mean you are amazing… I mean, oh god.’ Sigrid rambled and then hid her face into her hands, her face turning even redder if that was even possible.

‘Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Loki couldn’t not make an appearance today to see his army.’ Tom laughed and put his hand onto her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he spoke.

Sigrid felt like his touch was definitely going to be the death of her.

She removed her head from her hands and looked at Tom. He was looking at her intently but with such a warm and gentle smile. Her hear melted completely.

‘I’m so sorry for… Well, this. I’m just a big fan of yours. Especially Loki. It’s such an honour to meet you.’ She managed to say calmly.

‘The honour is all mine. Really. I saw you in the crowd in Hall H. I hope you don’t find this too bold of me to say, but you certainly pleased Loki with your enthusiasm.’ Tom winked at her.

‘You shouldn’t say things like that.’ Sigrid laughed, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

‘Why not?’ Tom asked, grinning.

‘Because.’

‘Because what?’ Tom asked again, teasing.

Sigrid just shook her head and laughed.

Tom reached over and he gently took her chin between his fingers. He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes, making her feel really nervous yet excited at the same time as her heart started racing again.

‘There’s no need to be nervous around me, sweetheart. I’m just a regular person like yourself.’ Tom spoke gently.

‘I… It’s just, well, I’ve always imagined meeting you. It’s been a dream of mine.’ Sigrid smiled.

‘How did you imagine this meeting?’ Tom asked as he released her chin from his gentle hold.

‘I… Uhm. I don’t know.’ Sigrid shrugged, lying.

‘My Loki senses are tingling, they’re telling me that you’re not being entirely truthful.’ Tom smirked.

Sigrid laughed and put her face into her hands again as she shook her head.

‘How would you like to meet Tom, not half Tom half Loki.’ Tom suggested as he motioned to his Loki costume as Sigrid looked at him.

‘I would love to.’ She agreed.

‘Would you like to meet me at my hotel in about, say, an hour?’ Tom asked suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

‘Your hotel?’ Sigrid squeaked.

‘Yes, darling. Where we can have a little more privacy.’ Tom smiled and put his hand over hers on her lap.

Sigrid glanced down at his large hand that covered hers. She looked back up at Tom and nodded.

‘Excellent. Here’s the address and room number. It’s only down the road. See you soon.’ Tom winked at her then got up to leave as he handed her a bit of paper.

Sigrid stayed seated where she was for a few minutes, to gather her thoughts. She couldn’t believe she was holding details to Tom’s hotel room. She had to be dreaming, she thought. She tried pinching herself, but nope it hurt, so it was _very much real._

There was no way in hell she was going to turn down a chance to be with Tom, in private. So of course, she rushed back to her own hotel room to get herself more prepared. Then she got in a taxi and went straight to Tom’s hotel.

She found the hotel room easily. Her whole body was shaking again as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Tom opened the door within seconds, as if he had been waiting at the other side of it. He smiled when he saw Sigrid there. He saw her in the crowd and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. When she appeared round the back of the building, he just had to make contact with her, and hopefully more.

‘Hello, darling. Come on in.’ Tom said as he stepped back and motioned for her to go in.

She smiled at him and walked into the room. As expected the room was luxurious. She knew it would be because the hotel was five star after all.

‘Please forgive me, love. But I didn’t get your name earlier.’ Tom apologized.

‘Oh, it’s Sigrid.’

‘Sigrid. What a beautiful name.’ Tom smiled, her name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

Tom locked eyes with Sigrid and she found herself in a trance of those gorgeous blue eyes. She let out a small gasp as one of his large hands came up and held the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her heart racing like crazy.

When she opened her eyes, Tom was still looking at her intently. He smiled softly and stepped in closer to her, nearly pressing his body against hers. She had to crane her neck to look up at him as he was so tall, he was like a giant in comparison to her small frame.

Tom leaned down and moved in slowly to kiss her. He was just a few inches away from her lips when he sensed her hesitation and the way she moved away a tiny fraction.

‘I’m sorry, darling. I shouldn’t have presumed. Are you ok?’ Tom said as he dropped his hand from the side of her face and he stepped back slightly, giving her some space.

‘No, I… I mean, yes I’m ok. I just… I do want to… I um. Oh lord. Ok.’ Sigrid rambled and she started to circle around as she put her face into her hands again.

‘I’ve dreamed of this, for so long… But I…’ She took a deep breath. ‘I’m a virgin. And I’ve never kissed a man before.’ She blurted out.

Tom smiled and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted the bed next to him and waited patiently as Sigrid moved slowly over to sit by him.

‘Nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. Look, I’ll be honest with you. I find you incredibly attractive. If you want to do it, with me, I would be honoured to be your first time. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.’

Sigrid felt her stomach swimming with excitement and nerves.

Of course she wanted to!

‘I… I really do. I’m just a bit… Nervous.’ She said as she fiddled with her hands.

Tom turned to face her more and he took both of her hands into his. He rubbed his thumb across her skin, making Sigrid gasp from his touch as her skin tingled.

‘Do you trust me?’ Tom asked as he gazed into her eyes.

‘Yes.’


	2. Chapter 2

Tom smoothed Sigrid’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He slid his hand down to the back of her neck and let his fingers gently caress over her skin, causing her mind to turn to mush.

‘I will look after you, darling. Just tell me if I’m moving too fast or doing something you don’t like, ok?’ He spoke gently, as if in fear of scaring her away.

‘Ok.’ Sigrid squeaked out and nodded.

Tom smiled and he moved closer towards her. His hand slid up to the back of her head where he held her steady as he leaned in. She felt her body tremble as he pressed his lips against hers, softly. He only pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds, then he pulled away with a smile.

Sigrid opened her eyes and blushed hard. She found herself wanting much more already. His lips were so soft and felt amazing against hers.

It was like Tom had read her mind as he leaned in again and kissed her more firmly this time. He slowly moved his lips against hers, testing the waters, before parting her lips and slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Sigrid didn’t know what to do, so she let Tom take the lead. Which he did, gladly. He teased her tongue with his own. Taking his time to explore.

Sigrid opened her eyes to take a peek, but just as she had opened her eyes, Tom opened his as well. Sigrid blushed and started to giggle as Tom laughed too. He stopped the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

‘Darling, I must say… Kissing you is incredibly intoxicating.’ He purred deeply, his voice sending tremors through her entire body.

‘You are very nervous, sweetheart. But I have an idea, come here.’ Tom stroked his hand down the side of her face and then he moved back on the bed and motioned for Sigrid to follow him.

She timidly moved back on the bed as well until Tom wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down with him. They lay down on the bed and Tom held her in his arms as he tucked her head underneath his chin.

He slowly stroked his hand up and down her side, to soothe her trembling body.

‘Are you scared?’ Tom asked quietly.

‘No… Just really nervous and excited.’ She said quietly like a mouse.

‘Well, being excited is a very good thing.’ Tom chuckled.

He just held her in his arms for a good while, just allowing her to get used to being next to him. She felt enveloped in him, his body was so big in comparison to hers. But she loved it. It made her feel safe and more protected.

They made some small talk. He asked a few questions about herself and her life. She felt herself relaxing with him more and more every second. He completely exceeded her expectations and was even more of a gentleman than she could have ever imagined. He was so sweet and she knew she was definitely wanting to lose her virginity with him. Knowing it would be even better than her fantasies.

Slowly his hands started to wonder more. He slid his hand down over her hip and underneath her top. He brushed his fingers lightly across her stomach, making her squirm.

Tom chuckled and he leaned up a bit more so he could look down at Sigrid. She looked up at him, cheeks bright red, body still trembling at his touch.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose and then her lips. As his tongue moved against hers he slid his hand right underneath her top and up to her breasts. He gently squeezed her breasts in turn, making her gasp into his mouth.

When Tom stopped the kiss, Sigrid’s chest was heaving as her breathing was heavy. Her body wouldn’t stop trembling, no matter how much she tried to get it to stop.

‘Relax, darling. Don’t worry about anything, just feel and go with the flow.’ Tom said softly as his hand slid down over her side.

‘May I undress you?’ He asked with pleading eyes.

Sigrid nodded very enthusiastically, making Tom chuckle.

He sat up beside her and helped her up as well. Taking the hem of her top, he pulled it up over her head and off her arms. He couldn’t stop himself from gazing down at her breasts. Even in her bra, they looked perfect. He also noticed the bra she was wearing was a lacy, emerald green color with black around the edges. It made him smirk.

‘Let’s see if your panties match, hmm.’ Tom teased as he moved down the bed a bit and he made short work of getting her jeans off her. He noticed that her underwear did indeed match.

‘Loki would most definitely approve.’ He growled and crawled over the top of her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as he pressed his body down on top of her.

She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her. Though he was careful not to crush her and placed his forearms at either side of her head. He was still fully clothed but not for long as he sat up again, making Sigrid whine slightly from the loss of his lips.

‘Would you like to do the honours?’ He asked as he motioned to his shirt.

Sigrid bit her lower lip anxiously but she nodded eagerly. Tom smiled and sat at the side of her as she got up to her knees on front of him. She reached out for his shirt and tried to undo his buttons, but her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn’t get them off.

Tom took hold of her hands in his and he brought them up so he could kiss them. He looked into her eyes and she nearly melted into a puddle from the kindness in his eyes.

‘It’s alright, sweetheart.’ He said softly as he let go of her hands and undone the buttons himself.

He slid the shirt off his shoulders and smirked as he saw Sigrid looking at his bare chest. She loved how muscular and strong he looked. She was nearly drooling from the sight.

Tom reached over and cupped her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking up at his face. Amusement was written all over his face as he smirked down at her.

He reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. Sigrid’s eyes were drawn down to watch his hands as he opened up the belt. Then his long fingers unbuttoned the button and slid the zip down. He hopped up off the bed and pulled his jeans off.

Sigrid’s eyes bulged as she could see a clear outline in his boxers. The hiddlesconda was certainly living up to its expectations so far. And what also didn’t go unnoticed by her was that he was clearly turned on. It gave her a mini confidence boost.

‘Do you like what you see?’ Tom asked cheekily as he crawled back onto the bed with her.

Sigrid nodded shyly as Tom moved over the top of her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her as his hands took their time to roam over her body. When he was sure she had calmed down enough, he slid his hands under her back and started to undo the buckle on her bra.

Sigrid’s heart beat picked up again as he slid the straps of her bra down her arms and off. He leaned down and planted soft kisses against her shoulder, slowly working his way across her neck and then down over her chest.

He looked down at her breasts and let out a groan as he cupped them both easily in his hands. He grinned up at Sigrid as she let out a soft moan and let her eyes close. She couldn’t believe what was happening, with Tom Hiddleston too. She was still shocked.

Tom softly massaged her breasts and teased over her nipples with his fingers. He was careful with her and leaned down to lick and suck softly on each nipple in turn.

Sigrid had no idea how pleasurable her nipples could be. She felt tingles shoot down her body, right down to her clit, making her wriggle underneath him.

‘Such beauty.’ Tom mumbled as he kissed up her chest and back to her lips.

He rolled over onto his side and pulled her against him, her back against his chest.

‘Tell me, darling. Do you touch yourself?’ Tom asked huskily against her ear as one of his hands splayed across her stomach and the other stroked soft circles against her thigh.

‘Yes.’ She squeaked out and nodded.

‘Mmm. That’s good to hear.’ Tom said as he nibbled softly on her earlobe.

He moved his hand up from her thigh and he slid it down her knickers. He let out a groan as he felt her wet for him already.

‘You are so wet for me, love. God, you’re so hot.’ He groaned.

Sigrid wasn’t sure how she didn’t cum on the spot as his hand made its way between her legs. She also felt nervous and shy so her thighs clamped together, trapping his hand there and making him chuckle.

‘Open your thighs for me, darling. Or I can’t make you cum.’ He whispered hotly into her ear.

Sigrid let out a gasp and she relaxed her thighs a little. Tom’s hand on her stomach held her tighter to his body as he started to explore through her folds. He gathered up some of her arousal and used it to slide smoothly across her throbbing clit.

Sigrid let out a loud squeal of surprise and her whole body jumped in surprise as he touched her clit. That made Tom halt his movements and he kissed her neck softly.

‘Are you ok? Did I hurt you?’ He asked, slightly concerned.

‘No… It feels… Good.’ Sigrid said shyly.

Tom chuckled against her neck, the vibrations on her skin making her tremble even more.

As Tom started to rub her clit in circles, she started to fall into ecstasy. When Tom eased his grip on her stomach, she moved round onto her back so she was able to spread her legs open more. Tom kissed her forehead as he continued to circle her clit, firmer and firmer after every few strokes.

Every so often he would stop the stimulation on her clit and move down to tease around her entrance and gather up more of her arousal. Not that there wasn’t plenty of it, she had never been so turned on in her entire life. Part of her was worried with how wet she was, she had no idea if it was even normal or not.

Her legs spread open even wider on their own accord, giving Tom much better access and making it feel even better for her.

‘That’s it. Good girl, relax for me.’ Tom purred in approval as he slid two fingers up and down either side of her clit. 

As Sigrid started to whimper, Tom continued his attack on her clit. He rubbed both fingers across her clit, back and forth and up and down. As she started to lose herself more and more, he quickened his pace and pressed his lips to her neck.

‘Cum for me, beautiful.’ He whispered into her skin as her hips bucked upwards against his hand.

‘Oh god!’ Sigrid cried out as Tom pushed her over into her first orgasm of the night and the strongest she ever had.

‘That’s it, let yourself go.’ Tom soothed as he continued to stroke over her clit slowly as she rode out her orgasm.

‘Perfect.’ Tom praised as she calmed down and her trembling body started to ease.

Tom removed his hand from under her knickers and he smiled down at her fondly as he kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to calm her body down.

Once she came back to her senses, she noticed that Tom had moved down the bed to take off her knickers. She blushed as she saw him gazing at her intently. She could also see his own excitement, even more so than before.

‘Can… Can I?’ She asked quietly, not quite able to get out all her words properly.

‘Of course. Take your time and explore.’ Tom smiled as he lay down on the bed next to her and allowed her to do what she wanted.

She lay on her side next to Tom and leaned up on her elbow, anxiously looking down at the tent in his boxers. She took a deep breath and tentatively reached out and placed her hand over him. Tom let out a low groan as his head fell backwards. Feeling brave, she sat up and pulled his boxers down over his thighs.

When his cock sprang free from its confinements, she gasped out in surprise. He really was big. Part of her was a bit scared, worried how he would fit inside of her when they got to that stage. But she pushed those worries down as she reached out with her shaky hand and shyly stroked him.

He was hard under her touch, yet it also felt soft at the same time. She felt really giddy as she thought about the fact that she had Tom Hiddleston’s cock in her hand.

Her movements were slow and gentle. Too gentle for Tom. She was teasing him without even knowing it or meaning to.

‘Here, let me show you. You can hold it a bit firmer.’ Tom said as he reached down and wrapped his hand around hers.

He showed her the best way to hold him by squeezing her hand a little more. He guided her small hand up and down the length of him, then when he was sure she had the hang of it, he let her go again.

Sigrid was surprised with how much it was turning her on. She never thought pleasing a man would be so hot. His moaning was such a turn on.

Her mouth started to water as she really wanted to taste him and try to take him in her mouth. But she was really worried about trying it.

Tom sensed her uncertainty and he reached over and stroked her nearest thigh gently with his hand.

‘Do what you want, darling. Don’t be scared to explore. I’ll let you know if you do something I don’t like.’ Tom soothed.

‘Promise?’ Sigrid asked.

‘I promise.’ Tom nodded.

Sigrid took a deep breath and she leaned down towards his cock. Tom had to restrain himself from thrusting his hips up towards her mouth. He bit down on his lip as she timidly licked the tip of his cock. She was surprised at the taste of his pre cum, it was a bit salty, but not as bad as she thought it would be.

Feeling more confident she started to lick over him more and after a few seconds she wrapped her lips around his tip. Tom moaned as he kept himself still. Feeling her mouth slowly take the tip of his cock into her mouth was like heaven.

She didn’t try to take him far into her mouth, as she was scared about gagging. So she used her hand to make up for it.

‘Darling, if you keep that up, I am going to embarrass myself and cum all over the place very soon. This day is all about you. Come here.’ Tom said as he sat up and gently grabbed her, flipping them over so she was lying down on the bed once again.

Sigrid felt nerves twist in her stomach as Tom moved down the bed and positioned himself between her legs. She felt so exposed and vulnerable with him down there. Even more so as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and moved his face closer, she tensed up completely.

‘Shhh, my darling girl. Trust me, you will enjoy this. A lot.’ Tom spoke gently.

‘I don’t know, Tom. I just… I… Ohhhhh my god.’ Sigrid cried out in pleasure as Tom dove in and licked from her entrance and right up over her clit.

Sigrid stopped complaining and grabbed the sheets beneath her in her fists. His tongue felt incredible.

She couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have his tongue down there. He took his time licking over her clit, varying his patterns and rhythm every so often. She could feel her entire body tingling, her toes curled in all the pleasure.

‘Holy shiiit.’ She cried out as his tongue circled around her clit.

He spent plenty of time circling her clit and then he would wrap his lips around her little nub and suckle against her.

Tom could tell she was about to cum again, so he took that opportunity and took one of his hands up so he could gently insert one of his fingers into her. It slipped in with ease as she came from the way his tongue was against her clit.

She never noticed he had slipped a finger inside of her until he inserted another one and started to wriggle them around.

She was so tight, Tom nearly came on the spot from thinking about it.

‘Ahh, Tom.’ Sigrid gasped out and tried to move away, her body tensing up as she realized what he was doing.

‘Relax, darling. It’s ok. You just need to relax. Do you want this to continue or would you like me to stop?’ Tom asked as he halted his movements.

Sigrid was breathing fast as she tried to gather her thoughts together.

‘Keep going.’ She whimpered.

‘That’s my girl. Now, I want you to stop worrying and don’t think about it. Just let the feeling take over.’ Tom said as he started to lick at her clit again.

He kept his fingers still inside of her until he had her moaning and writhing under him again. Once he was sure she was relaxed, he started to move his fingers. He curled them inside of her and rubbed against her g spot, making her legs shake around him.

‘That’s it, let it go.’ Tom said quickly before going back to licking her clit again.

He brought her to another orgasm as he kept rubbing against her g spot and sucking on her clit. As she came this time, he spread his fingers apart a bit, to try and spread her open more. He didn’t want her to feel any pain at all during sex if he could help it.

Sigrid felt exhausted because of all the orgasms. Her body collapsed down on the bed as Tom pulled his fingers out and they were covered in her arousal. He sucked them clean and then crawled up over the top of her body.

He kissed her lips firmly and reached over to the bedside table and reached in to get a condom. He tore at the wrapper with his teeth and then briefly sat up so he could roll the condom over his cock.

He quickly pressed his body back against her as he loved the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest. She could vaguely feel his hard cock against her inner thigh. That brought everything back to reality with a thump as she started to panic slightly.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok. We won’t do this if you don’t want to.’ Tom said as he stroked her hair and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

‘I do. Please.’ She begged.

‘Alright. Just relax then. I will be gentle, I promise.’ He whispered into her ear.

He started to kiss and suck on her neck, easily distracting her as he reached down and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. He could feel her heat radiating off of her wetness and onto his cock, making him want to sink into her more than anything else and fuck her brains out. But he resisted, for her sake.

‘Who’d have thought, hmm, all those years of fantasizing about losing your virginity to me. Now, here you are underneath me.’ Tom whispered as he started to push slowly into her.

But he was instantly met with resistance as she gasped out and her body tensed up.

‘You are going to have to relax for me, love. This won’t hurt if you relax.’ Tom said between kisses to her neck as he used his tantalizing fingers to tease at her clit.

She was still soaking wet with arousal. But it wouldn’t help if she didn’t relax enough. He was able to sink half of his cock into her. But she was so tight that it would be a struggle to get further into her. But then, Tom had an idea.

‘Claim loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need.’ Tom growled in Loki’s voice against her neck.

Sigrid gasped out loudly and Tom felt a fresh rush of arousal cover his cock as her muscles relaxed for a second. He took that moment and pushed into her, gently, but firmly. He bottomed out inside of her and stilled himself completely, allowing her time to adjust to him.

‘Tom.’ She whimpered.

‘It’s alright, love. You’re alright.’ Tom assured her as he stroked her hair and held her face against his neck with one of his hands at the back of her head.

‘Does it hurt?’ Tom asked, his voice strained as it took all his power to not move.

‘I… No… It’s… Weird.’ Sigrid gasped.

She felt incredibly full, and it felt a little uncomfortable but there wasn’t any pain. Which both surprised and relieved her. She tried to get her breathing to calm down, but she couldn’t stop her breathing from being shaky.

Tom started to stroke her clit again. That pleasure soon took over her mind and she started moaning. The feeling of being so full quickly added to her pleasure as he kept rubbing her clit in circles.

Tom chuckled when he felt her wriggle underneath him and trying to move her hips.

‘Do you want me to move?’ He asked, his teeth gritted as he tried his best to stay still.

‘Please.’ She whimpered.

Tom was very careful as he slowly started to move his hips. He kept stimulating her clit as he started to move in a steady rhythm. He didn’t pull out of her much, not wanting to hurt her, so his thrusts were slow and steady but short. He was just relieved to be finally moving.

Sigrid wrapped her arms around his back and she held onto him tightly as he moved and stroked her clit. She was in pure bliss from the feeling. She had no idea it would feel like that.

‘In the end, you will always kneel for me.’ Tom growled, again in Loki’s voice and that just aroused Sigrid to no end and he knew it.

‘Oh god, Tom!’ Sigrid cried out as Tom pushed her over into another orgasm by rubbing her clit harder.

Tom felt confident that she was ok enough for him to pick up the pace more. So his hips started to move quicker. Sigrid didn’t mind as she felt limp and like jelly. She loved the sound of his grunting and moaning as he moved above her. The most erotic sound of her life, along with the most erotic sight as his nose scrunched up as he thrust into her.

She knew when Tom was about to cum as his thrusting faltered and his movements got a little harder for a few thrusts, before he stopped completely, moaning loudly and panting as he pressed his forehead against hers.

He then gave her a rather sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Both of them riding high in their after orgasm glow.

When Tom pulled out of Sigrid, she couldn’t believe that she had just lost her virginity. To Tom Hiddleston as well!

‘Wow.’ She gasped as Tom pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash.

He chuckled and lay down with her in his arms. He held her tightly to him and stroked her hair softly as he kissed her shoulder.

‘Did you enjoy that, love?’

‘God yes.’ She giggled shyly.

‘That’s very good to hear.’ Tom grinned.

Then Sigrid felt shy and a wave of uncertainty washed over her.

‘Um… I guess you will be wanting me to leave?’ She asked quietly.

‘No way. You are going nowhere today, darling. I do not just fuck and chuck. We are going to get room service for dinner and you are spending the night here, with me. I want to get to know you more. And besides, I’m not nearly done with you yet.’ He growled and kissed her again.

Sigrid giggled and wriggled excitedly next to him. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

‘You mean, we will do it again?’ She asked, shyly.

‘Of course. If you want to, that is. It is even better the second time, and the third and so on and so on. You won’t be able to walk by the time I’m finished with you.’ Tom grinned.

‘Yes! Definitely! Um, do you… Do you by any chance still have access to the, um, Loki costume?’ She asked quietly as she looked down at his chest.

‘I do indeed.’ Tom smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigrid had the most amazing evening and night with Tom, she still couldn’t believe it.

She thought back to the events as she showered the following morning. They had sex another 3 times and she gave him a blowjob, which she was rather impressed at doing as she managed to get him to cum.

Tom had went down on her again and she couldn’t deny how much she loved it. The feel of his tongue against her clit was mind blowing and something she quickly realized she was already craving again.

They had ordered room service and ate dinner in bed while watching some trash TV. They spoke a lot about themselves and she realized that she fell head over heels for him even more than ever. He was funny, charming, polite and incredibly sexy.

Even though she accidentally kicked him once or twice through the night and stole the blankets at one point, Tom still remained polite and just laughed it off and wrapped her up in his arms to stop her from doing it again.

When she woke up, Tom had ordered breakfast in bed for them both. And now, she was in the shower. Tom had truly tired her out. She was exhausted, yet she found she was craving more and if Tom offered, she definitely would say yes. There was an ache between her legs but it was in a weird, delightful kind of way. Just not used to sex.

She got out of the shower and realized she had left her clothes in the room. So she dried herself off and partly dried her hair with the towel. Then she wrapped the large, soft towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open. She nearly dropped the towel from her body as she was so shocked.

Tom, was stood there in the middle of the room. But it wasn’t Tom per say, it was Loki. Well, Tom in Loki’s costume. Wig and everything. Sigrid couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘I do believe that you asked for me.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he eyed her up like a predator about to take down his pray.

Sigrid had completely forgotten about the fact that she had asked about the Loki costume yesterday. Even then, she didn’t expect him to actually do it.

Her stomach was a bunch of nerves and she suddenly felt very shy and timid again. Even though she knew it was still Tom, there was just something about the costume and the way Tom was acting that made her knees turn weak. He played the part so well and could change instantly into his characters, it only showed how amazing his acting skills were.

Even if she did feel like she was a blushing virgin all over again, there was the unmistakable feeling of arousal quickly building up in her body.

‘Tom told me there was a delightful little mortal waiting for me here.’ Loki purred as he stalked confidently over towards her.

Sigrid was still frozen to the spot as he reached her. Suddenly seeming a lot taller than ever as he gripped her chin and brushed his thumb across said chin.

‘And he certainly wasn’t wrong… I do wonder, if your loyalty to me is as much as he said it was.’ Loki smirked and cocked an eyebrow up.

Sigrid was lost for words, but she was turned on as hell. How could she not be with Loki right on front of her? Being all mysterious and sexy.

‘I… It is.’ She nodded quickly.

Loki’s lips curled up into a big smirk at her eagerness.

‘Kneel.’ He demanded in a deep voice.

Sigrid sank down to her knees in an instant. She looked up at Loki as he towered over her kneeling form.

Loki grinned down at her. She looked so wonderful on her knees.

Tom had managed to coax out some fantasies from her last night. One of her main ones, aside from losing her virginity to him, was also to see what it was like to have sex with Loki. So of course, he was going to make that a reality for her too, just as he did yesterday.

‘Hmm. This won’t do at all.’ He frowned.

Sigrid felt her stomach drop, wondering what he meant. Did she do something wrong? But she soon realized just what he meant as he reached down and grabbed the towel, yanking it away from her body and making her gasp.

She felt really shy all over again and automatically covered up her breasts by crossing her arms over. But Loki gave her a look and one of his eyebrows quirked upwards.

‘Do not hide yourself from me, Pet. Tom has seen you, now it is my turn. Be a good girl for your God and put your arms down at your sides.’ Loki purred as he looked at her sternly. Making her stomach flip with excitement.

Sigrid timidly moved her hands down to her sides. Loki could see her visibly trembling with excitement.

‘Nice. Very, nice.’ Loki said in approval as he circled around her.

Sigrid bit her lip as she looked down and saw his boots walking around her. He stopped on front of her and she let her gaze trail up over his body, up his long legs clad in leather and over his chest to his face. All the leather and metal was driving her crazy with lust.

‘Let’s see how those pretty lips of yours feel.’ Loki smirked as he pulled his cock out from its leather confinements and he stepped closer to her.

Sigrid eagerly licked around his cock and took him into her mouth. Loki reached down and gripped her hair in his hand. He controlled her movements but made sure not to gag her, as he didn’t want to scare her off by being overly rough with her, yet.

‘Mmm, yes. That’s it.’ Loki moaned.

The sounds he made was like music to Sigrid’s ears. Making her suck him even more eagerly.

‘Swallow it all.’ Loki growled as he felt himself near release.

His hips bucked forwards slightly against her as he came. He released her hair, allowing her to do what she wanted. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that she did indeed swallow all of him. Only a small bit dribbled down her chin.

Loki smirked down at her and stroked her hair softly.

‘Good girl, Sigrid. That was very nice indeed. Tom told me you were rather inexperienced, however I am starting to wonder whether he was lying to me.’ Loki winked at her, making her blush as she wiped her chin.

She looked so innocent from the way she was looking up at him, still on her knees. Her eyes like a deer in the headlights.

‘Get on the bed, you mewling quim.’ Loki growled and pointed at the bed.

Sigrid hurried up to her feet, her knees wobbled as she rushed to the bed and clambered onto it. She turned around to face him as he leaned onto the bed and pressed his hand firmly on her chest, pushing her down onto her back.

‘Now you will see why they call me silver tongue.’ He grinned at her and moved down the bed.

Sigrid’s eyes widened and she felt really nervous again. Even though Tom had went down on her multiple times now, she still felt like Loki was a different person, in a way. And her body automatically shied away from him and she clamped her thighs together.

‘Do not hide your most precious part of yourself from me, little one.’ He said firmly and glanced up at her. ‘Come on, open your legs like a good girl. I need to make you mine instead of that mortal mans.’ Loki growled possessively.

Sigrid trembled as she spread her legs open a bit. Loki smirked and pushed her legs further apart as he moved up between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and dove straight in to his feast.

Sigrid’s hips nearly bucked up off the bed as she felt his mouth on her. He was hungry and feral as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her. But it was when his lips formed a suction around her clit and he started to lick across her little nub quickly.

She was soon thrown into her first orgasm of the morning. 

‘Mmmmmm.’ Loki mumbled, the vibrations shooting through her clit while she rode out her orgasm.

‘Ohmygod.’ Sigrid cried out as she nearly tore the sheets under her.

‘God I am, little one.’ Loki chuckled as he started to crawl up over her body, licking his lips at the same time.

He pressed his lips to her own in a hungry kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and teased against her tongue. She lost her breath from the intensity of the kiss. His hands roamed up over her body, her skin tingling everywhere he touched, she couldn’t even think straight.

‘Turn over for me, Pet. Onto your hands and knees like a good girl.’ Loki demanded as he moved off her so she could move into position.

Sigrid eagerly turned around to her stomach and moved up onto her hands and knees. Her limbs were trembling though and she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to stay up on all fours.

‘Lovely. Just the position you should be in for your God.’ Loki purred as he slid his hand up her back.

Sigrid let out a gasp at his touch. It felt her skin was on fire as he stroked his hand back down the length of her spine. He slid it further down and gave her ass a cheeky squeeze, making her giggle.

She barely registered the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. She was too busy trying to control her breathing, she was so turned on it was unbelievable.

‘Tom is more of a boobs man, or so he’s told me. I prefer a nice ass on a girl. And you, my Pet, have one mighty fine ass.’ He purred and used both hands to squeeze and caress her rear end.

‘So much so I could just…’ Loki trailed off as he leaned down and bit down hard on her bum, which would definitely leave a mark.

Sigrid let out a surprised squeal as she fell forwards, face down to the bed. Loki laughed wickedly as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back up. He moved over her back and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to hold her up.

She felt really overwhelmed, yet desperately wanted more at the same time as she felt his leather and metal digging into her skin against her back. He completely enveloped her body as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

‘You’ve been taken by a man, now it’s time to let you see what it’s like to be taken by a God.’ He whispered against her skin.

Sigrid gasped out as she felt him press his cock against her entrance. She relaxed as soon as he reached underneath her and started to tease her clit. She was so tight as he thrust his cock inside of her warmth.

He loved how she was able to take him easier now than the first time. But she was still so tight around him and that nearly drove him insane. He so wanted to just force his cock deep inside of her. But he refrained, for now.

Letting out a feral growl, he slowly bottomed out inside of her but didn’t stay there long. He pulled all the way back out of her, making her whine in disappointment. His finger rested on her clit, but didn’t move.

Loki laughed in her ear at her reaction. Then he slid back into her and rubbed her clit a few times, only to do the same thing again and pull all the way out of her and stop stimulation on her clit. He repeated the same actions again and again.

‘Pleaseeee.’ Sigrid begged, she couldn’t take anymore teasing.

‘Please, what?’ Loki chuckled as he kept sliding into her and pulling out, loving the way her body was tightening around him to try and keep him in.

‘Please, fuck me. Please.’ Sigrid begged in desperation, not knowing where her boldness came from.

‘Ooo, I do love to hear you beg.’ Loki sucked on her neck as he thrust back into her firmly.

This time he stayed inside of her and started to move his hips in circles. His finger started rubbing her clit again in patterns.

His grunting reached her ears and she flew over the edge of bliss with ease. His cock was hitting all the right spots inside of her and dragged her orgasm out as her body trembled and arms buckled underneath her.

Loki’s arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her up. His thrusting started to falter as she tightened around his cock.

‘You are mine, my own little mortal. You will always kneel for me, won’t you?’ He asked as he pressed his nose against the side of her face.

‘Yesss!’ She cried out, panting in desire.

When Loki brought her to another orgasm, the way her body had reacted sent him over the edge too. He came with a loud moan and once he was done, he pulled out of her and collapsed down to the bed on his side, taking Sigrid down with him in his arms.

He encased her in his big arms and kissed her forehead.

‘Mine.’

  
Once Sigrid got herself cleaned up again and Tom took off his Loki costume, they sat down on the bed together, with Sigrid on his lap.

‘I… Have had the most amazing two days. I can’t thank you enough, Tom. It’s been, incredible. I still can’t really believe that my fantasies have come true. It’s, crazy.’ She laughed and blushed as she hid her face in her hands.

Tom chuckled and grabbed her wrists, moving them from her face.

‘I’ve had the best time ever as well, darling. Which is why I was wondering… Man, I feel like I’ve done this completely backwards. But I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?’ He asked with puppy dog eyes and Sigrid felt her heart soar.

‘I would love to!’


End file.
